Years Ahead
by LuvLotsHana
Summary: Submit your own character! The students of degrassi have graduated and now their kids are attending the school. SYOC closed.
1. Chapter 1

**The students of Degrassi have graduated and now their children are attending the school. Fill out the form and submit your character. (please be descriptive)**

Eli and Clare – 2 kids – 1 boy 1 girl

Drew and Bianca – 3 kids – 2 boys 1 girl

Jake and Katie – 1 kid – 1 boy

Fiona and Imogen -2 kids – 2 girls

Maya and Cam (he's not dead) – 1 kid – 1 girl

Tori and Zig – 3 kids - 2 girls 1 boy

Adam and Beckey - 1 kid – 1 girl

(You can submit a child for a couple that was not listed, and/or add another child to the listed couples if the open spaces are taken (I will accept more than what's listed))

_FORM_

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Parents:

Grade:

Sexuality:

Religion:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies/interests:

History/background:

Secrets:

Drama (that you want to happen):

Relationships: (yes or no? short-term or long-term? With who?)

Friendships: (with who?)

Anything else you want me to know:

**Submit as many characters as you'd like. I will be starting the story as soon as all the spaces are filled. Either post your character as a review or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the final list of characters, I just had to make some changes. All the spots have been filled and the characters are as listed.**

Alexander Goldsworthy

Addison Goldsworthy

Stephen Torres

Hayden Torres

Jeremy Martin

Natalie Saunders

Riley Saunders

Lacey Saunders

Tanya Coyne-Moreno

Vera Coyne-Moreno

Austin Novak

Cassandra Stavros-Park

Crystal Torres

Ethan Stone

Brookelynn Milligan

Troy Milligan

**A big thank-you to everyone and I apologize if your character did not make it. The first chapter will be out either later today or tomorrow. **


	3. Character Bios

**I would like to thank SorryLauren for pointing out to me that I had left out some characters on the character list. I left out about 5 characters, oops, but they are all mentioned in this chapter, which is really just character bios. This is just so everyone knows a little about the characters. Enjoy. **

Alexander Goldsworthy – He's a freshman and the twin of Addison Goldsworthy. He is a smart boy but is socially awkward; he's quiet and loves video games. Alexander has bipolar disorder which was inherited from Eli. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes with light colored skin.

Addison Goldsworthy – She is a freshman and the twin of Alexander. She is very passionate and dedicated to her writing. Addison doesn't get along well with most girls and would much rather befriend males. She shares a strong hatred towards her cousin Jeremy because of a dirty secret between them. Has long raven colored hair with blue eyes and a pale complexion, thin and rather short.

Stephen Torres – Junior and is the son of Drew and Bianca. He is an attractive male looking much like his father when he was Stephens age. He has a habit of playing girls and succeeds in many sports. He is very cocky and is best friends with Jeremy.

Hayden Torres – He is a quiet, shy, sophomore. Dark brown hair that sweeps across his face with bright blue eyes, he doesn't have much muscle, olive skin tone. Unlike his brother Stephen, he tends to keep to himself and is very intelligent. He has been in the closet for three years, having others finding out his sexuality scares him. He's afraid of the reaction and judgment he may get, especially by his homophobic brother.

Jeremy Martin – He is a junior and star athlete. He seems to have no care in the way he treats girls. He has a strong bond with his cousin Natalie, her being more like a sister. His best friend is Stephen and he feels awkward being around his cousin Addison, who can't stand his presence. He is tall with a nice smile, shaggy brown hair and a nicely built body.

Natalie Saunders – She is a pretty freshman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is sweet, funny, and boy crazy. She enjoys boys attention which is sometimes hard to get due to her cousins protectiveness. She has a huge crush on Stephen which causes problems for his friendship with Jeremy.

Riley Saunders – Riley is a sweet social junior. She is a cheer leader and has a secret friends with benefits relationship with Carson. Her dream is to someday travel around the world. She has wavy honey colored hair and silvery eyes. She is slim but toned from cheering.

Lacey Saunders – She is a creative bubbly sophomore. She has a love and talent for music. Lacey is a proud member of the hockey team, which her mother supports and her dad disapproves of. Long curly brown hair and blue eyes. She wears colorful skinny jeans and varsity jackets. She takes a liking to Austin, but is scared whether he'll return the feelings, or break her heart.

Austin Novak – He is a junior that's into music and sports. Unlike most jocks he's a total sweetheart. He plans on forming a band in Degrassi. He has black hair and green eyes, a slightly muscular body. He doesn't get along well with his dad.

Justin Novak – He is a funny and loud sophomore. He has ADHD which causes him to be hyper and causes trouble, especially when he begins selling his Adderall pills to other students. He likes joking around and having a good time. In 8th grade he made the mistake of getting a girl pregnant, she took off and he hasn't heard from her since, this caused him to gain relationship trust issues. Curly black hair that covers his forehead and ears. Brown eyes and a tan skin tone.

Paisley Novak – She is a freshman with a mysterious past. She had a normal life up until the age of eight when a horrible thing occurred. Since that day she hasn't spoken a single word. She chose to communicate by writing her thoughts down in her notebook and showing it to the person she is conversing with. Paisley expresses herself through her artwork; she is a talented artist who is very dedicated to her art. Music is her escape from the world. She listens to bands like My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, and A Rocket to the Moon. She has black hair and blue eyes; she's on the shorter side.

Carson Guthrie – is an attractive junior. He's an expert at facial expressions and reading others emotions. Although he comes across as strong and independent his home life is hell. Having an alcoholic dad and a prostitute for a mom is hard. He has a strong dislike towards his sister because of her choice of dealing with everything. His soft side comes out around his younger brother, Ashton. He has dark brown hair with matching brown eyes, olive skin tone and a built muscular body.

Eden Guthrie – She is a beautiful junior girl, the older twin of Carson. She is messed up because of her home life. With losing all hope she turns to drugs, starting with a simple one, marijuana, but moving up the chain to harder drugs. She'd rude and sarcastic towards everyone. Bleach blonde hair with side bangs, dark make-up, wears skinny jeans with either a zip up sweatshirt or a baggy hoodie.

Ashton Guthrie – He is a freshman that doesn't talk much. He tends to keep to himself and would prefer to be alone. He's suffering with deep depression. With an alcoholic dad, prostitute mom, and druggie sister his life is in ruins and he turns to self-harm as an escape, but it becomes just as dangerous and addicting as drugs. His brother is the only light in his life. He has medium length dark brown hair, blue eyes, on the shorter side, slightly muscular.

Tanya Coyne-Moreno – She is a freshman that's a bit on the shy side. She is a very intelligent girl and loves reading. She is in love with her sister, Vera, she tried so hard to tell herself how wrong is was, and how disgusting. But she can't help her feelings and each day they grow stronger. Pixie style black hair, Asian complexion, and petite frame.

Vera Coyne-Moreno – She is a freshman, Vera is not afraid to speak her mind and tell it like it is. She's into bands like Sleeping With Sirens, Never Shout Never, and All Time Low. She likes darker clothes and tries her hardest to not be mainstream. Medium length black hair with pink streaks, Asian complexion, brown eyes, wears dark make-up, and dresses punkish.

Cassandra Stavros-Park – She is a junior at Degrassi and is an amazing dancer. Having gay parents makes her completely against homophobia. She's a happy fun-loving person. She joins the hockey team to prove that she's not just a softy. Being a dancer puts a lot of pressure on her and her form so she begins to struggle with an eating disorder and unhealthy exercising. She has curly blonde hair with brown eyes; she is on the tall side for girls.

Crystal Torres – She is a freshman and the daughter of Adam and Becky. She enjoys music and writing, she wants to be in a band and write the lyrics. She suffers from depression, always trying to be the best, but feeling like the worst. Tan athletic body, brown hair with red tips.

Ethan Stone – He is a sophomore and the son of Peter and Darcy. He is a completely chill and calm person. He is a total stoner. He's a good fighter and doesn't like to be messed with. He enjoys smoking weed and is usually high, but he is still able to focus on school. He has dirty blonde hair that sweeps across his forehead with large brown eyes, a nice muscular body.

Brookelynn Milligan – She is a junior and tends to fall under the slutty cheerleader category. She is very beautiful and is aware of that. She's mean to and looks down upon everyone that she believes is inferior to her. She has long light brown hair that is curled by a curling iron, dark brown eyes, larger breasts and butt. She wears tank tops, mini-skirts, cleavage showing shirts, short shorts, half shirts, and heels.

Troy Milligan – Freshman and the son of Owen and Anya. He has jet black hair and blue eyes. His hair covers his eyes and he wears mostly black clothes with red and grey. He loves music and listens to bands like Pierce The Veil, Asking Alexandria, and Brokencyde. He doesn't have many friends and seems to get bullied often.

**I hope all of you liked the character bios. Reviews would be lovely, tell me which character is your favorite so far. Thank-you to everyone who took the time to read this. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta reader and it's harder to find mistakes in your own writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a little authors note dedication for the "guest" who didn't have a big enough dick to sign in before posting the review that read "Stop reposing if expel want to fill it out then they will! I don't need the same story t the top of the list everyday" on their actual account. First of all I suggest you work on your spelling and grammar because I had to read this multiple times before realizing what this actually said. Oh and the reason you keep seeing it at the top of the list is because there's THREE FUCKING CHAPTERS! I haven't been reposting the story you stupid fuck. Every time a chapter is added the story moves to the top of the list, you're clearly too stupid to realize this. I'm sure you would've much rather had me call you out on this in a private message, right? So next time don't be a pussy, sign in. And if you don't like my story, DON'T READ IT! SOOO FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING FUCK! Lolol dumb fucks these days. Thanks, have a great day! Sorry to all the great readers that had to witness this swearing bitchy side of me, I love you guys. Now on with the story. **

Bright blue eyes slowly opened from a sleep filled night. Addison sat up in her bed with a yawn before throwing the covers off her body and jumping to the floor with a loud _thud. _

The clock on the wall read 6:45, school starts at 7:30. Waking up late was not part of her plan. Quickly tossing on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt she raced down the stairs and out the door, not bothering to stop for breakfast or to acknowledge her parents 'good morning' greetings.

"Excited for our first day?" Addison asked her brother while they walked together to arrive at the previously mentioned destination.

Alexander pondered this question for a moment, 'excitement' didn't seem like the correct word to describe his feelings for starting high school. "I'm nervous actually, a little anxious. Degrassi is a big school and I'm not sure if I'll enjoy it too much."

As they approached the large building Addison shot her brother a reassuring smile, "don't worry Alex, you'll fit in fine here." When she got a small grin in response they began making their way towards the new school.

…

"Would all freshmen please report to the gymnasium at this time," a loud voice boomed over the announcement speakers. "I repeat all freshmen to the gymnasium."

"Here's the gym, have fun, if you need anything just text me and I'll help you out," Justin said sincerely to the small girl standing in front of him. Paisley smiled brightly as a reply, showing her pearly teeth and small dimples upon her cheeks. She held a black note book tightly to her chest, it being the only way to communicate with others.

Turning to get inside the gym she rammed into a slightly taller figure. The beautiful girl that Paisley bumped into looked down at her with a sneer and sent her a strong death glare. "Watch it newbie, I don't need pathetic little freshman ruining my looks."

Paisley gave her an apologetic look as though she were going to say sorry, but couldn't due to her circumstances. "Out with it newbie, apologize for getting in my way." Brookelynn snapped at the younger female. Waiting a moment for a retort, all she got was a blank stare. The older girl gave Paisley a look of annoyance, "don't just stare at me, say something."

"Leave her alone Brooke, she can't talk okay." The addressed girl looked confused so Justin decided to clarify a bit, "she's mute, so don't be expecting a response."

Brookelynn looked at the non-verbal girl in front of her and then to her brother who resembled the stereotypical 'emo' character. "This freshman class is filled with freaks." She said, referring to her brother, Troy, and Paisley, before storming off in the opposite direction.

Justin rolled his eyes at Brookelynns previous actions. He smiled to his sister, "Brooke's a bitch, ignore her." He told her reassuringly before leaving for his first class. Inside the gymnasium was filled with students, at least 200, and they were all freshman, aside from the faculty and administrators. It's a big change going from middle school to high school, it can all be very over-whelming. Most of the students aren't used to being in a building this big, or being surrounded by so many people.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to Degrassi Community School, I'm the principal, . This school is a safe place and you all should fit in fine. If anyone has any questions or needs help finding their way around just ask an upperclassman and they will be sure to help you out." was giving the speech that he presents every year to the new group of pupils. "Make yourself comfortable and have a terrific day." He concluded and signaled that the students may leave and proceed to their first class.

…

Stephen and Jeremy sat side by side as they discussed their plans for a back to school party. Being popular, attractive, and athletes, they need to keep every ones expectations high. Having his parents away for the week made Stephens house the perfect place for an unbelievably amazing party.

"You invited the cheerleaders, right?" Jeremy asked his friend. Getting a nod in response he whispered the next part, "you got the alcohol? Tequila?" Receiving another nod he smirked. Serving tequila at the party was a brilliant idea, tequila plus hot girls equals wasted whores. The only thing on the two boys' minds tonight would be getting laid.

…

_Ring ring ring. _The bell sounded, signifying lunch time. Quickly putting her items in her bag, Lacey rushed out the door and into the suffocating hallway. People were infesting the halls, it was far too claustrophobic for any sane person. She shoved her way through the crowd of people until she made it to the music room, when inside she let out a sigh of relief.

The music room was empty today, most likely because it was the first day back, soon enough more people would crowd this room.

Suddenly the door burst open and a tall figure walked in. the boy had piercing green eyes that sparkled just the right way. Lacey couldn't stop staring at him, his face was flawless, not an imperfection in sight, she was mesmerized.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone was in here, Lacey right? You're in my gym class." His voice matched his looks, breathtaking, it was deep but gentle and had just the right fluency.

Lacey gave him a half smile before replying, "yeah, you're pretty good in that class. Are you into music?"

Austin returned the smile, he was genuinely interested in that question. Music was his passion, he could talk about it all day every day. "I love music, I play bass and sing, music is a great thing in this world. Music is art, lyrics tell stories and instruments give details, it's beautiful really, the way everything can flow together so peacefully. When I'm performing it's like I'm free from this world, like anything and everything is possible." He finished and looked to Lacey.

"I know what you mean, when I play my music nothing else in the world matters. Music is just a beautiful thing, nothing can compare to it. There isn't anything I'd rather do than play my music." Her small smile grew as she spoke about her love for music. Music really brightens her day and gives her new outlooks on life.

The bell rang again, lunch had ended. Lacey picked up her bag and began to walk out when she felt a hang grip her shoulder. She turned her head and made eye contact with the alluring emerald colored eyes. "Come to the music room more often, I'd like to hear you play sometime." Austin told her before exiting and disappearing into the massive swamp of people. Lacey was confident in the fact that she would come here more often, for more reason than just music.

…

Blaring music filled the air as people danced and socialized. About 70 people were attending the party and it was going alright so far, no troubles really. Most people were holding a cup in their hands and downing the punch mixed with alcohol. Bodies grinded against each other as the tequila began to kick in, some people feeling dizzy and getting the drunken feel.

Two girls hopped up on the coffee table in order to show their 'amazing dance moves,' which consisted of dancing like strippers in a club. They were clearly intoxicated, no questions.

Stephen was in the middle of enjoying a lap dance when he felt a tug at his arm. He looked to see an attractive girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She just so happened to be giving him a very seductive look, even licking her lips and staring hungrily at his own lips. Without a second thought Stephen pushed aside the lap dancer and led the new cutie up the stairs.

The girl seemed awfully familiar, if he were sober he would be able to match the face with a name. Not wanting to stress over it he quickly pushed the thought aside and focused on getting the girl into his bedroom.

Once the door was shut and swiftly locked with a _click _Natalie wasted no time stripping out of her shirt and jeans, leaving nothing on but a lacey bra and zebra stripped thong.

She had always had a crush on Stephen, ever since he and Jeremy became best friends. Natalie being close to her cousin meant that Stephen was in her presence quite often. Although he never paid her much attention, until now that is.

…

Carson sat on one of the couches silently watching all the others get wasted and make fools of themselves. He was disgusted that everyone had fallen victim to the alcohol. He can't understand why anyone would want to resort to drinking, him probably being the only one not drinking at the party. His sister apparently didn't share the same feelings about alcohol, since she was now puking into a trashcan.

The soft cushion beneath him shifted slightly as a body sat beside him. The person next to him was smiling courageously at him. "Hey there" Riley began, "you seem bored, not having a good time?" Her breathe reeked of tequila and vodka, but Carson figured he'd be polite and speak with her anyway.

He shrugged before beginning to speak, "parties aren't really my thing, I'm not really into this kind of stuff.

The girl beside him inched closer and Carson could feel her some-what heavy breathing on his neck before she whispered in his ear, "I can make this night turn form horrible to spectacular." Her teeth connected with his ear as she bit down causing him to gasp.

A shiver ran down his spine as he pondered her offer. Riley was completely smashed, so would he be taking advantage of her? Carson isn't like those kind of guys that only want sex in their lives, he respects women and knows how to treat a girl right. He stood up and extended his arm towards her, which she gladly accepted with a slurred giggle before proceeding to drag him away.

…

Jeremy started redressing himself after an adult act that he recently participated in. he had oral sex with Brookelynn. She was already easy to get before, and her being completely wasted made her even easier. He's giving her credit though, she's good at what she does. Best damn head he's ever gotten, he'd like to see someone try and top that.

With a satisfied smirk he glanced one last time to the cheerleader on the bed, then opened the door and left, as if he were never there.

…

Stephen was totally exhausted after going at it with Natalie, he figured a shower would be good. Before leaving he looked at her again, now that he was beginning to sober up he studied her face, trying to think of where he knew her from. Suddenly it clicked, a look of pure horror presented itself on Stephens face. He had slept with his best friends' cousin, more like his best friends sister.

To make matters worse, police sirens could be heard in the distance, getting louder with each passing second. He roughly shook Natalie who grunted and groggily opened her eyes. "Get out," he ordered, "police are on their way." She shot up in the bed and practically sprinted away.

By the time Stephen got dressed and made his way down stairs everyone had evacuated, excluding his brother. "This is all on you, I'm out" Hayden said, running to his room and making sure to lock the door.

"Thanks! You're a big help! Some brother you are," he screamed, mumbling the last part.

The sound of knuckles connecting with wood was repeated three times, "This is the police, open up."

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this, I hope it was good enough. Degrassi normally starts off with some sort of thrill, so I figured this was a nice way to begin. Not every character was mentioned in this chapter, there are 21 characters so it's hard to fit them all in one chapter. Reviews would make me happy, let me know what you think. **


End file.
